new_generationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Republic of the Water Country
The Republic of the Water Country. It is composed of many islands, with each having its own unique traditions. The country's weather is typically cool and the islands are usually covered by mist. The islands themselves also feature many lakes. It is so far the largest republic in the known world. History Formation of the Water Country The formation of the Water country officially started at 395 but it was a progress that had been going on for decades. In the Warring Clans Era, the beginning of the country's formation started in Ahina, the settlement that carried the name of the dynasty that would form and rule over the future country. The Ahina dynasty used both extensive amounts of diplomacy and war to increase their own influence, wealth and power. Slowly they started to gain a hold on the eastern side of the largest island - which is now known was simply 'Kirigakure' these days of the region. Their sphere of influence would start to expand eventually over the surrounding islands. Small and brief wars would be waged as the dynasty saw their might being unchallenged. As other nations started to be formed, the dynasty would form the Water country in 395. After the formation, the Water country prospered. More than even any other country. This was due to the fact that there weren't many clans present and else they were easily outmatched in power and influence by the ruling Ahina dynasty. A situation that allowed the dynasty to rule with impunity. The founding of Kirigakure would, however, be contributed to the Suzu clan. Trouble of Civil Unrest The country continued to prosper. Tensions did run up with the years drawing close to the Great War. The start of the conflict did go pretty well for the Water country, invading the Fire country with the majority of their offensive operations. There was an attempt to attack the Lightning country, but that ended in a failure. A few sea battles were waged against the Wind Country but nothing more happened between the Wind and Water country. When the war started to turn, unrest started to increase. Finally, the war would end with a crushing defeat for the Water country. It saw to the failing popularity of the ruling Ahina dynasty. Civil unrest really started to spark and would mark the decline of the country's standing in the world. Borders would be closed and trade diminished as various revolts started to embroil and drag the region into a time of civil conflict. Where the majority of the countries in the world started to recover from the dreadful large conflict, the same couldn't be said about the Water country. It would also be in this period where many clans residing in the region would be weakened and even decimated by the conflicts. The 'Decade of Peace', as known by other nations, is a term that was foreign in the Water country. No peace could be found in the torn region. Rise of the Republic Soon enough change started to occur. The Fifth Mizukage saw to a brief period of stability. While the borders were still closed and trade not flourishing as it once had, the constant state of civil unrest and conflict started to cease. Becoming a matter of the past. This wouldn't continue to last. The Fifth Mizukage, Rika Suzu, started to show her true colours. The unrest started to rise as decrees were made and various people started to see a return of the past regime. Having enough, a revolution would begin. Led by Mika Hayashi, this revolt would be different than the others that had come before. The Loyalist had more troops and resources but with the decaying mind of Rika Suzu, who was starting to become more and more paranoid, would start to lose against the revolutionaries. Matters would become worse when the Ahina dynasty would be killed in a brutal action taken by the Ina clan. The death of the Ahina dynasty would soon be followed by the Fifth Mizukage's death. As the revolution was victorious a Republic would be founded. Republican Military The military of the Republic is formed by a standing army of volunteers. Where some areas have conscript centres the bulk is made up of people who signed up for the military. While their military isn't as large nor as renowned for being as disciplined as the Imperial Akinian or as ferocious as the Lightning country troops, their navy is unchallenged in size and expertise. Something not entirely surprising for a maritime nation. Political Structure The political structure in the Republic is vastly different than most other nations. First and foremost, there isn't a clear person at the top. The Republic is made out of a few bodies that together form the Republic of the Water Country. The Council The council is a gathering of offices that hold large sway of influence and legal power in the Republic. Those in command of these offices usually are prominent people for a faction that resides within the senate. While they are the heads of a certain field of the government, they are not entirely independent from the Senate. Offices entitle such as the Jounin Commander, Master of Economy and so forth. ''- This will be further expanded -'' The Senate The Senate is formed by a large amount of senators. These men and women are usually from a noble family or have managed to become invited by the other senators due to merit or other factors weighing in. The Senate is responsible for overseeing that the Council and the Districts are properly functioning. They can propose and vote on new laws, modify them and call even a member of the Council or Districts for trial. They vote and pick those who should hold an office within the Council or become a leader of a District. The Factions An important detail is that the Senate is divided among several factions. The four most prominent of these factions are the following: * The Heralds of Freedom "The populist faction within the Senate. They proclaim that they speak for the real people, the commoners and low folk. Most of their members are made up from those who form the economical sector, usually wealthy merchants and landowners that aren’t big or prestigious enough to be considered nobles. They often clash with the other factions for the fact that they consider themselves the true Republicans, exclaiming that the other factions don’t attempt to bring the Republic to its true potential. They are against warfare and the government asserting influence over the economy - demanding that true freedom should be given to the citizens of the Republic." * The Swords of Truth “The Swords of Truth are mostly made up of members from the military that either retired or found an interest in politics. They are quite militant, usually demanding more funds for the military. If only some of those funds didn’t vanish into their own pockets. The Swords of Truth’s biggest ambition is to create a strong military to compete with the likes of the Akenian Empire, stating that the Republic should expand into the Eastern continent to gain more resources to fuel the growth of a stronger Republic.” * The Members of Honour “A faction made up from mostly prestigious families and clans, who desire to see that the privileges of old are kept intact. They despise the likes of the blunt Swords and the peasantry-loving Heralds. The Members of Honour are dedicated to the ambition of seeing the Republic as a strong nation but not to aggressively expand itself further. Rather than building wide, they want to build tall. They want the Republic to start honouring the traditions of old, where the nobility held more power.” * The Sons of Kaizoku “Made up from a mixture of clans, nobles and ambitious idealists, the Sons of Kaizoku are the faction that dreams of the Republic to keep ruling the waves. They clash with the Swords for that the navy should stay as the Republic’s keyfocus and absolutely loathe the Heralds for just focusing on gaining coin. They have been often criticized for attempting to pass laws to favour their ambitions, to gain more slaves and even imposing harsher taxes on Nagi Island - a Republican vassal - to build a bigger fleet. Some prominent Sons have proclaimed that it is the Republic’s destiny to avenge the ending of the Great War.” The Districts The Districts are areas that are supervised by a Foreman(or Forewoman). These Foremen are to supervise their district, manage it on a day to day basis and make sure that the Senate’s demands are met. Usually the Districts are held by noble and rich families, clans or even questionable figures. Republican Laws Republican Citizenship Category:Country Category:Republic